The Next Hokage!
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: We all know There will be a sixth Hokage. But who will it be? Naruto? No, too obvious. What Tsunade has in mind for a Hokage is more then strength alone. So she chooses...Rock Lee! This, will not end well...Or will it? NejiTen. Lee?
1. Who will it be?

**A/N: Yes, This idea is weird. But I know of some weird things too. Lee, I AM HIS FAN GIRL! Raise your hand if you are a Lee Fan girl and damn proud of it! **

**I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Lee would be the star! It would be called Rock Lee!...I need a nap…**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade wake up!" Shizune yelled waking Tsunade up. She blinked to the light, sat up, and shot Shizune death glares.

"What?" Tsunade hissed, then yawned.

"Do you want to end up like the third?" Shizune demanded.

"You mean perverted, super old, and killed by a Michel Jackson Look alike? No."

"I mean, risk dieing with out a 6th Hokage chosen!"

"Crap! Am I going to die soon?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"No, but you can never be too careful. And you promised me you would today!" Tsunade sighed, then thought for a moment.

"Bring me-"

"Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"No…bring me…Rock Lee."

* * *

**What incredible stupidity will happen? Will Lee be Hokage? What will Naruto think? Is Lee a virgin!? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter! Also, there's no lemon in this story despite one question I just asked you. Please review!**


	2. Not a chance in the world

**A/N: Please say you people would think Lee makes a great Hokage. He's strong willed, strong, loyal…I'm going to shut up. Well, for those who think Lee would make a great Hokage…**

**Copyright: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Lee was busily punching wood training with Neji and Tenten. Although, Neji and Tenten were more interested into talking about their date. That's when Tsunade's two assistants, (whose names I couldn't remember for the life of me), walked up.

"Rock Lee sir!" They asked in near perfect unison.

"Sir? That seems a bit formal." Lee said while keeping his main focus on strengthening his Taijutsu till Neji smacked the back of his head to pay attention. Lee rubbed his head and faced the two along with Neji and Tenten.

"Well, normally yes. Though Lady Tsunade asked for us to send for you." One explained.

"So she can appoint you 6th Hokage!" Lee just stood numb, so did Tenten. Not Neji, for the first time in history, Neji Hyuga fell to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Lee!? Hokage!? That is the stupidest, FUNNIEST, thing my Hyuga ears have ever heard! He only has taijutsu! You can't be Hokage on taijutsu alone!" Neji bellowed between gasps for air. He began turning red from lack of oxygen to his assumed to be large brain and also started crying. When he slowly began to settle, he stood back up and rubbed his eyes and grabbed his stomach. It was in pain from laughing too hard.

"We're not kidding Neji, Lady Tsunade really wants Lee to Be the 6th Hokage." Copy paste Neji's last reaction. By now, Lee's face was red with anger.

"What makes you think it is a joke!?" Lee shouted.

"Where to start. One, outfit, enough said." Tenten giggled. Lee shot them a dirty look. "Two, you can only do taijutsu. That's a given." Le crossed his arms and pouted. "Three, I kick your butt all the time. Why the hell would a no talent like you be made Hokage?" Lee turned away from Neji.

"Neji love, you should be nice to Lee. If this actually is happening you should be happy for him!" Tenten said while grabbing Neji's arm. Neji didn't smile for Lee, he would risk causing the apocalypse if he did. So instead he did nothing.

"Lee, please, Tsunade must be getting impatient." Lee stuck out his tongue and fallowed the two back to Tsunade's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Lee, why do you think I'm making you Hokage?" Tsunade asked the very nervous green beast. Tsunade shot looks to Lee from her desk that sent chills up his youthful spine.

"Because I am very strong? Lee asked, still very confused and just felt like taking a nap.

"well, yes, but more then anything, you have more potential then anyone else right now to be a leader. Naruto wants this position, but he isn't responsible enough to handle this level of authority. Lee?" Lee shook and stood completely straight.

"Y-You always made Neji the leader of missions."

"Yes, but you have what it takes to be better then Neji. I can see it." _Was she drunk when she decided to make me Hokage? _Lee wondered as she pulled a sake bottle from under the desk. Tsunade stood up and stood behind Lee.

"Alright Lee, you're turn. Go sit in the chair and fill out the paperwork to make you Hokage. You'll give your starting speech next week. Congrats." She said, then walked out of the room. The green Beast shook, then walked over and sat in the chair. He always wondered what it felt like, but only the Hokage got to. He smiled and spun in the spinning chair for a bit, threw up from spinning too much, then picked up a pencil to start.

"Let me See this paperwork, first question. Name, Rock Lee." He penciled in his name. "Next question, age, 20. I feel special!" He smiled and got back to it. "Sex? Not yet. Gender? Male!" What did you expect? "Favorite…food? Is that useful for being a youthful Hokage? Ah well! Curry! Next, Favorite…romantic evening!? Hey! Wait, this is a dating registration! Not the Hokage paperwork!" Lee folded the dating paperwork and put it in his shuriken pouch. Then picked up the Hokage paperwork, everything was peaceful…until…

"TSUNADE! THE MISSION WENT OFF WITH OUT A-" Gai stopped after he busted into the room. He saw his youthful student sit in he Hokage's seat. Lee sprung up smiling.

"Gai Sensei! I am going to be the next Hokage!" Lee screamed.

"_My _youthful student!? I, am, so, PROUD! Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!" The hugged in youthful embrace. Waves and a sunset. But Gai sensei ended it early. Lee was shocked.

"Lee! Listen! You need to be more mature now that you're Hokage! You will be getting Less youthful hugs."

"But I like hugs." Lee complained.

"Lee, YOU MUST BE A STRONG SHINOBI!"

"You are right! I must be responsible! Which is why I must finish this paperwork! If I can not finish this paperwork, I must do 300 reverse push-ups!" Lee shouted jumping over the desk and into the chair. Gai sensei had a blank face.

"L-Lee. No more reverse push-ups. Remember what happened last time? You did that and you were attacked by 50 different girls?" Gai sensei choked. Lee put the pencil eraser to his lip.

"Oh right. Looking back, that was not all bad!" Lee smiled and began working again. "Though, I think I saw a Fan girl Banning law that needs to be looked at." He laughed and Gai sensei pat lee on the head, then left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After an hour, Lee finally had it finished and called the two assistants to get it. One took the work to Tsunade and the other stayed behind.

"Sixth Hokage sir? Umm…You need to pick your own two assistants." He said. Lee thought for a moment. Then smiled a very evil grin.

"Bring me…-"

* * *

"I hate Lee, I hate Lee." Neji chanted as Lee spun in his chair laughing like an evil maniac. Tenten was just scared of Lee's laughing.

"Lee! Why did you choose us? Of all the…youthful," Tenten nearly gagged saying the dreaded word. "Why did you choose us?" Lee stopped spinning.

"Well, I wanted to see Neji suffer having to do anything I say, and I just wanted to lighten his load by getting to work besides you!" Lee smiled, then began spinning and laughing evilly again. (A/N: Evil-Lee! Mwa! Ha, ha, ha!) Lee eventually threw up from spinning too much again. "Neji, get me a towel, and a janitor, Tenten, hold my hair I may puke again." Tenten held Lee's hair in case he threw up. Neji got a guy name Piff to clean the puke.

"Here's your stupid towel." Neji threw the towel at the future Hokage and Lee cleaned the barf off his face.

"Lee, are you sick?" Tenten asked in a voice a mom uses against her two year old.

"No, I have an extremely weak stomach to spinning, haven't you noticed I always puke after I use the primary lotus?" The two and Piff nodded. Tenten brought Lee some tea and Lee sent them off to go retrieve the cat Torah which escaped again.

**Chapter two is officially done! Wahoo! And now we know a little more about Lee. And we will learn so much more. Oh so much more. MUFFIN! Review for the muffin!**


	3. Shibby

**A/N: Apparently you guys think Lee will make a great hokage! X3 Good to know! **

_**Copyrights: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (lucky son of a-)**_

Lee sat in his big Hokage desk, a little bored. He missed missions, and paperwork wasn't as much fun as he thought. That's when he got an idea. He looked to Neji sitting in a chair staring out the window, picked up a scroll, and threw it at the distracted Hyuga. Landing a hit on the right side of his head.

"Lee!"

"What? I did not do anything Neji!" Lee replied. Neji stood up.

"Well seeing as how You and me are the only one's in this room and I just got a scroll to the head, who do you think did it? The magical invisible muffin man?" Neji demanded.

"Yeah, the one who lives on the invisible Duruy Lane." Lee smiled with an almost Naruto-Esq. cockiness. Neji pinched the spot between his eye brows, then looked to Lee.

"Listen, your not hokage yet. Tomorrow. Then you can boss me around and make the village wear spandex. But until Tomorrow, I'll still kick your butt." Neji growled.

"You mean my perfect butt?" Lee said cockily. He was bored and this was the best entertainment he could have. Though training might also have been fun, Lee decided playing with Neji might prove to be better training.

"I don't need to play your little games Lee." Neji groaned and sat back in his chair, waiting for Tenten so he wouldn't have to take this punishment. Best of all, she was coming back with lunch.

"Neji, I'm hungry." Lee said, spinning and looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well Tenten's coming back with Lunch. And stop spinning cause I'm not cleaning your puke for the millionth time." Lee fell off his chair, Neji couldn't help but laugh.

"Your future Hokage says stop laughing at him falling off the chair!" Lee cried from under his desk. He sat back up right in his chair rubbing his head. Then he looked at the still laughing Neji. "Mommy I have a boo boo, make it better." Lee said in a four year old voice.

"Damn it Lee, can't you just go and get laid somewhere and leave me alone?" Neji demanded.

"No, I have not found the girl to give it to yet. So you must entertain me until then. So dance." Lee said.

"What?"

"I said dance my fool!" Lee demanded, throwing a paper airplane into Neji's hair.

"Lee, your asking for an ass whooping."

"That's not a very shibby attitude." Lee smiled and stared at Neji. Neji stared back, and the two continued this for a few minutes until Tenten came in with ramen and tea.

"Alright guys! Lunch is on!" She smiled and gave the boys their food. Lee took his and spun around with his back to Neji. Neji turned to Tenten.

"Next time, I go get food." Neji groaned, grabbing his and sitting in his chair. Tenten sighed and decided leaving Neji and Lee alone together might not be such a great idea anymore. She sat near the opposite window of Neji and started at her own Lunch. After a while the door opened to a blonde girl. Who exactly? Ino.

"Oh Mr. Hokage sir, I'm ready for my first mission from you." She said in an eerily subjective voice. Lee turned to her and smiled, ramen bowl in his hands.

"Oh! Ino! I have a great mission for you! Come on in!" Lee said, Ino strolled over and sat on his desk. Hair in her face.

"Oh, a mission for me? I'll do anything to you- I mean, for you Lee." She smiled slyly. Lee looked at her weird. Neji started choking on his ramen and Tenten was trying to figure out why Ino, the girl who barley liked looking at Lee, was now flirting with him.

"Uh, well. A B ranked mission. Escorting-" Ino Grabbed the front of Lee's shirt and forced a kiss on him. Lee's eyes widened and he started blushing. Neji fell off his chair choking and Tenten rushed over and pat Neji's back to help him. Ino soon broke the kiss.

"What was that mission again?" She asked. Lee slipped off his chair in a gooey little pile of future Hokage. Tenten stood up and looked right into Ino's eyes.

"Alright chicky, what's going on? Why are you flirting with Lee. A week ago you said 'what girl could like him!' So what's with the sudden change of heart?" Tenten demanded, actually caring for her teammates well being. She loved Lee more like a brother, and she just didn't want him to be hurt. Even though she's always turned him down. What could she say, Byakugon called her.

"It's because he's hokage! Duh, you know what they say." Ino said glancing back to Lee, who was slowly pulling himself back onto his chair.

"No, what do they say?" Tenten asked.

"…I don't know. But it has something to do with a man with power." Ino giggled. Lee was finally back onto his chair.

"Wow, cool…shibby." Lee mumbled. Ino Looked to him.

"Well, what was that mission Lee." She said running a finger over his eye brows.

"Escort, millionaire, home." Lee handed her the scroll with the mission explanations. Lee smiled goofily. She took and walked to the door, only stopping to turn and blow him a kiss. Lee's tongue poked from between his lips in a goofy way. Neji was still coughing a bit, red faced.

"Why would she kiss him!? She's starves herself cause she thinks it makes her look good! No one would look good on Lee's arm! So why was she flirting with him!?" Neji demanded, then gulped down a glass of water Tenten gave him. Tenten sighed.

"Because she's an image hungry whore. Only likes him because he's about to become the hokage." Tenten looked to Lee who was sideways spinning in his chair. "Lee, STOP SPINNING IN THAT DAMN CHAIR!" Tenten screamed, Lee fell off startled from her voice.

"Ouch, do not have to be so mean about it Tenten!" Lee climbed back onto his chair and sat miffed. "Not shibby."

* * *

Late at night, Lee was passed out in his bed. He had a hard time falling asleep, knowing he would be made hokage the next day. That's when He felt a hand on the back of his neck and instinctively punched the owner of the hand. You never mess with Lee if he's sleeping.

"Ouch!"

"Who is there!?" Lee jumped up, holding the blanket around his waist. Why would he do that? After a hard day of training and twenty minutes of wrestling to get spandex off over muscle, he just decided to sleep naked.

"It's me you jerk! Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Lee squinted in the darkness to the pissed off face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yeah! You're becoming Hokage! That's my dream!" Naruto hissed.

"Why are you in my room at night grabbing my neck?" Lee asked, oblivious to what Naruto just said. Naruto grabbed Lee's neck again.

"Why did she make you hokage and not me?" He demanded again. Lee then noticed someone else by the door.

"Whose that?" Lee asked, still oblivious to everything Naruto was asking.

"Mini-Me. Konahamaru!" Konahamaru saluted Naruto. Lee looked at Naruto sleepily.

"So, why are you here?" Lee finally asked, even though Naruto already said it.

"I told you! Why, are you, being, made, Hokage!?" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth.

"I do not really know myself. Tsunade says I have certain qualities that make me the best choice over most, but she never told me what they were. Besides, when it comes time for me to pick a seventh, you are my first choice Naruto!" Lee smiled to Naruto, who wasn't much happier.

"Oh shut up Bushy-brows!" Naruto released Lee's neck and Lee dropped to the bed.

"Ok Naruto, Talk to you tomorrow. I need sleep now." Lee said, curling up under his sheets again. Naruto glared, but left Lee be for the night.

* * *

"And I promise to hold true the beliefs of all the Hokages! This village is my family. This village means the world to me, I'll protect this village till the day I die!" Lee struck a nice guy pose for the village as they cheered. Lee felt a certain maturity flow through his body seeing all those people who depended on him and needed him. He felt stronger, he felt better, he never felt more at place. He stepped back and took the Hokage hat from Tsunade and placed it on his head. He liked the feeling, the view, his village meant more to him then anything. Every last student, to every sensei.

"Congrats Lee! Your Hokage now!" Shizune smiled.

"Oink!" Ton-Ton congratulated. At that moment a few people came over and took measurements of Lee's face. To saw he was shocked.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lee asked after a minute.

"Measuring your face for the Hokage faces! You'll be on them now!" Someone smiling commented. Lee smiled, seeing his face on a mountain?

"Shibby."

**Well, I ran out of ideas for this chapter! XD More ideas in the next one! Yosh of youthfulness! You know, Lee's face on a mountain would make it one hot mountain! X3 Review for ramen! **


End file.
